The present invention relates to an electric compressor in which a phase-to-phase insulation sheet is provided between phases of coils that pass through slots of stator of a rotating electric machine.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-303953 discloses an electric compressor in which refrigerant is first conducted into a motor housing of a rotating electric machine, and is then drawn into a compression chamber. The configuration in which refrigerant is conducted into the motor housing before it is compressed in the compression chamber contributes to cooling of the rotating electric machine.
In the electric compressor disclosed in the publication, a suction tube is coupled to a peripheral wall of the motor housing, which is a sealed container. Refrigerant is conducted through the suction tube into the sealed container. The direction of the flow of the refrigerant from the suction tube into the sealed container intersects a coil end. If foreign matter is mixed in the refrigerant, the foreign matter can collide with the coil end and damage the insulation coating on the surface. This may lower the insulation resistance.
In the electric compressor disclosed in the publication, a synthetic resin reinforcing member is provided at a portion of the coil end that intersects the inflow direction. Foreign mater in refrigerant hits the reinforcing member, which prevents the coil from being damaged.
However, the reinforcing member not only increases the number of the components of the electric compressor, but also increases the steps of assembly of the electric compressor since the reinforcing member needs to be held at a predetermined position.